Sed de poder, hambre de halagos
by Leiris Aiden
Summary: "La ambición suele llevar a los hombres a ejecutar los menesteres más viles: por eso para trepar se adopta la misma postura que para arrastrarse."- Jonathan Swift.


¡Hola!

Emm... voy a comenzar pidiéndote disculpas. Esta historia es un intento de tu primera petición, pero creo que lo deformé demasiado a mi gusto. No lo sé, tú dime.

Espero que en verdad te agrade y si no te gusta, sólo dime. Juro hacerte una nueva.

También he de agregar que me costó muchísimo escribir esta historia porque eres un escritor que admiro mucho y quería hacer algo a tu nivel, pero... bueno... sé que esto ni se acerca.

Un beso enorme y feliz año nuevo.

¡Saludos!

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia, en su mayoría, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama y aquellos que no reconozcas, son de mi propiedad. _**

* * *

><p>Harry subió al estrado, con un nudo en la garganta y el discurso en el bolsillo. Las manos le sudaban y su sonrisa era tan tensa que temía terminar con la mandíbula inmovilizada. Saludó a la multitud y divisó a su familia en la primera fila: Ginny llevaba a Lily en brazos y le enviaba besos al aire entre lágrimas de orgullo, mientras que la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos lloraba desconsoladamente. A su lado, Albus y James aplaudían con entusiasmo. También pudo ver, más allá, a Ron y Hermione con los pequeños Hugo y Rose, así también como al resto de los Weasley.<p>

Comenzó a dar su monólogo, más nervioso de lo que podía soportar. Las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua y se le hacía imposible pronunciarlas. Y que algunas –e irrespetuosas– personas se rieran de él no ayudaba. Probablemente pertenecientes a la oposición.

—Nosotros tra-trabajos para ustedes…yo, digo, nosotros… emm… —Harry suspiró. Aquella situación comenzaba a irritarle también a él–. Pues nada, no creo que este papel sirva de mucho.

Harry, sintiendo un repentino arranque de valentía, tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo volvió pedazos. Incluso lo arrojó encima de sus hijos con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Creo que lo más sensato sería improvisar, ¿no creen? Tal vez me salga un poco cursi –risas generales se escucharon, pero esta vez compartiendo el chiste–, pero les aseguro que no es la intención

Potter tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a soltar todo aquello que tenía dentro, y de lo que no había ni un ápice en aquel papelucho que había destruido momentos antes. Comentó como había transcurrido la etapa de las elecciones, con su familia apoyándolo a pesar de los problemas que se le iban juntado tanto en el trabajo de la campaña como en el de Jefe de Aurores, que debió seguir ejerciendo hasta el último momento. Mencionó como se sentía allí, parado frente a todos ellos, y como creían que lo veían –lo cual sacó algunas risas de los presentes–. Pero lo más importante del relato fue lo que vino al final, cuando soltó todo lo que esperaba para el futuro, a nivel personal, del Ministerio Británico de Magia. Prometió todo, sin prometer nada. Pero todos vieron que era una cabeza llena de ideas, nuevas y refrescantes. Ideas que tenían muchas posibilidades de prosperar a manos de Harry Potter y, según él mismo, de una comunidad dispuesta a ayudar y progresar.

Al terminar, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Harry, por primera vez, se sintió un héroe. Pero uno que no dependía de la sobrevivencia a un hechizo para serlo, de aquel que fue el momento más triste de su vida, aun sin recordarlo. Y mucho menos era un héroe gracias a una profecía. Ahora lo era por sus propias acciones, aquellas había cometido conscientemente ya siendo un adulto y alejado de tanta muerte.

Pero Harry no se imaginaba lo cerca que se encontraba de una. Ni mucho menos lo turbia que se volvería su vida a partir de ese momento. Siquiera consiguió ver aquellos dos ojos que lo observaban desde la última fila, profesando un odio inconmensurable, cargado de celos y rencor. Dos ojos sedientos de poder y hambrientos de halagos. Ahogándose en un mar de quizás, porque él quizá se podría haber encontrado allí, ocupando su lugar… quizá… si él no estuviese, si él no existiese…

Y Harry jamás hubiera imaginado, cuanto se arrepentiría de haber aceptado aquella oferta que le había hecho Kingsley Shacklebolt algunos meses atrás. Y muchos menos el dolor que le traería a su familia aquel error.

_-Tres meses atrás-_

Harry desplegó en la mesa el mapa en el que había estado trabajando arduamente durante los últimos tres días. En este se representaba, desde distintas perspectivas, la estructura de una mansión abandonada en la que algunos fugitivos se habían estado ocultando. Con tinta roja y anotadas al margen, se encontraban algunas acotaciones sobre cada uno de los buscados, como los hechizos que más utilizaban para realizar sus crímenes. Con tinta verde se trazaban los distintos caminos que tomarían los Aurores para entrar en la casa: algunos llegarían por la derecha, otros por la izquierda y solo unos pocos –entre los que se encontraba él– accederían por los túneles subterráneos. Lo único que quedaba por resolver era la estrategia que utilizaría el grupo B para…

Unos golpes le hicieron desviar la mirada de su mapa y posarla en la puerta de roble frente a él.

—¿Sí?

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry. Preciso hablar contigo sobre algunos asuntos –la voz calma pero potente que resonó detrás de la madera sorprendió a Harry. No era común que el Ministro de Magia pasase a visitarlo, y cuando lo hacía, generalmente traía malas noticias.

—Adelante. Por favor –indicó Harry, y se levantó de su asiento en señal de respeto.

El Ministro era un hombre alto y fornido, calvo y de piel oscura. A pesar de ya tener unos cuantos años encima, no daba muchas señales de ello. Pues, al menos, no más que unas pocas arrugas en el rostro, una sonrisa cansada y aquella mirada que solo porta un hombre de experiencia.

—Oh, siéntate, Harry. No tiene importancia –rió Shacklebolt, restándole interés con la mano–. Aquí estamos en confianza.

Harry se detuvo a observarlo con curiosidad. Shacklebolt siempre había tenido una buena relación con él. Ambos se tenían mucho respeto y confianza. Kingsley incuso había llegado a concederle el título de Jefe de Aurores sin ningún tipo de prueba ni experiencia, y hasta había ido a cenar unas cuantas veces a su casa. Pero cuando se encontraban dentro del Ministerio, incluso solos los dos, el trato entre ellos era puramente protocolar. Y era muy extraño que, de pronto, aquello hubiese cambiado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? –el hombre no esperó respuesta y tomó asiento frente a él, con una sonrisa un tanto ansiosa en el rostro.

Ambos hombres se observaron durante un rato sin saber con exactitud qué decir. Harry comenzaba a inquietarse y las manos le sudaban. Tal vez quería despedirlo. Después de todo, la última misión que había tenido que realizar hubo terminado en un terrible fracaso, con tres ex mortífagos fugados y unos cuantos compañeros heridos.

—Hace tiempo que quería tener esta conversación contigo, Harry –la voz calma del hombre solo consiguió inquietar aún más al Auror–. Planeaba hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero tú sabes como es el trabajo. Tuve que resolver unos cuantos problemas antes poder tener esta plática sin peso de culpas.

Harry se limitaba a asentir mecánicamente, preparándose para oír el golpe final.

—Lo que yo quería decirte… más bien, pedirte, Harry, es que… Mira. El caso es el siguiente.

El despido era inminente. Harry incluso podía imaginar las palabras que el ministro utilizaría. Shacklebolt, por otro lado, se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, pero sin perder su mirada firme y dura. Determinada.

Dando un último suspiro, Kingsley Shacklebolt se dispuso a hablar.

—Hace tiempo que no me hayo, Harry. No sé qué es lo quiero y mucho menos lo que necesito. Me he adentrado en un laberinto de dudas al que no tenía acceso desde que era un adolescente y el cansancio ha comenzado a apoderarse de mí. Necesito un poco de paz para volver a encontrarme, y he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez sea el momento de irme lejos y dedicarme el poco tiempo que me queda. Después de todo, ya estoy bastante grande y creo que aportado lo suficiente al mundo mágico.

El nerviosismo había dado paso a la angustia. Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba articular palabra y solo le quedaba aguardar hasta que Shacklebolt continuara.

—Lo que yo espero de ti, es que tomes mi lugar como Ministro de la Magia. Si bien tendrías que dar campaña como los demás postulantes, yo te ayudaría. Eres el único en quien confío.

Harry apretó con tal fuerza los apoyabrazos de su silla que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. Shacklebolt lo observó con curiosidad y le preguntó si algo le sucedía, pero él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aún incapacitado para hablar.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no creo que sea apto para ese puesto –denegó Harry, una vez que hubo podido tragarse el miedo, la angustia e incluso algún rastro de nervios.

—Cuando yo te escogí como Jefe de Aurores no te pedí ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo, porque yo sabía que tú eras el indicado. Yo estaba seguro de que tú no me defraudarías –el ministro comenzó a subir el tono de voz a medida que hablaba, intimidando cada vez más a Harry, que continuaba clavando sus dedos en los apoyabrazos de la silla–. Y no me has defraudado. Has cometido errores, sí, pero eso lo hace cualquier ser humano. Pero tú eres un jefe nato. Hazme caso. Eres el mejor para llevar adelante este ministerio.

Los halagos nunca le habían gustado a Harry y pronto su rostro se encontró tan rojo como el cabello de su mejor amigo. Por otro lado, Shacklebolt se mostraba serio, aunque había un dejo de molestia en su rostro.

—Señor, a mí me encantaría poder ayudarlo, hacerle este favor… pero no lo sé. Yo tengo mi familia y ellos son lo más importante para mí. No quisiera descuidarlos. Hay muchas personas en el ministerio que son verdaderamente capaces –Harry evitaba a toda costa la mirada del ministro. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos–. En verdad lo siento mucho.

Luego de un profundo suspiro, Shacklebolt se levantó de su asiento.

—Muy bien, Harry. Si eso es lo que quieres… –suspiró el hombre, dando media vuelta. Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, volvió a enfrentarse con el de ojos verdes– Sólo déjame decirte, Harry, que el tiempo te ha quitado el vigor que te caracterizaba en tu juventud. Y eso no es una señal de madurez, querido amigo. Eso es terrible.

Y sin más preámbulos, Kingsley Shacklebolt se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso lento pero decidido. Siempre imponente.

—¡Espere! Acepto. Me postularé para ser Ministro de la Magia.

-_Seis meses después-_

Harry llegó casa, exhausto, y se dejó caer de lleno en el sofá más cercano. Había creído que las elecciones serían el momento más atareado, con su trabajo de Auror y toda la campaña, pero se había equivocado monumentalmente. Tan solo aquel día había tenido que revisar veinte cajas de viejos y polvorientos archivos, solucionar problemas de la mayoría de los Departamentos –siendo el más complicado el del Departamento de Misterios, cuando un Inefable le aseguró que se había perdido una profecía– y poner en marcha la apertura del Departamento de Magos y Brujas Desaparecidos, lo cual se había prometido a sí mismo y a al resto de la comunidad mágica, hacer durante su mandato.

—¿Harry? –inquirió una voz entre las sombras.

El hombre se volteó sobresaltado. A su lado, Ginny lo apuntaba con su varita. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y un vaso de agua en la otra mano.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Ginny?

—Albus tuvo una pesadilla. Y eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Hace un mes que vienes regresando a estas horas. Los niños preguntan, ¿sabes? –espetó Ginny, sintiendo sus orejas enrojecer. Siempre se envalentonaba cuando aquel tema se tocaba.

—Estoy trabajando, Ginny, ya no sé cómo decírtelo –respondió Harry mordazmente. Jamás le habría respondido a su esposa de aquella forma, pero en verdad no quería continuar la discusión. El cansancio lo había superado.

—Y yo ya no te reconozco. Ni te imaginas cuanto has cambiado. Cada vez te alejas más de nosotros, Harry –Ginny había bajado la voz, pero sus palabras continuaban siendo calientes y amenazaban con quemar a Harry.

—¡No digas estupideces! –estalló el hombre, levantándose del sofá–. Yo jamás me alejaría de ustedes… yo… yo los amo, Ginny. Ustedes son todo para mí.

—Entonces demuéstralo, porque últimamente parece que te importa más el trabajo que nosotros.

Harry pateó con fuerza el sofá en el que momentos atrás se encontraba sentado y el sonido retumbó por la desierta sala.

—¿Papi? –llamó una vocecilla desde la escalera.

Albus los observaba a ambos con sus grandes ojos verdes y su revuelto cabello azabache. Entre sus manos llevaba su dragón de peluche y lo estrujaba con energía contra su pecho. Se notaba asustado y aquello destrozó el corazón de su padre.

—Albus, campeón, ¿has tenido una pesadilla? –susurró Harry, acuclillándose y extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo, quien no se hizo de rogar y corrió a los brazos del mayor.

—Tengo miedo, papi. Soñé que un Troll enorme me comía –sollozaba el pequeño en sus brazos.

—Te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, Albus, y así lo voy a hacer. Ningún Troll te comerá nunca.

—Pero tú no estabas en el sueño. Ni tampoco hoy en la cena para cortarme mi carne –la inocencia de Albus acallaba la recriminación en aquellas palabras, pero allí estaba de todos modos.

Harry suspiró. No quería continuar esa conversación, ni ninguna otra. Alzó a Albus en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, donde lo acostó en la cama matrimonial y lo abrazó bien fuerte, acomodándose junto a él. Ginny llegó unos minutos después, con los ojos enrojecidos y el vaso de agua con algunos cubitos de hielo. Se recostó al otro lado de Albus y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta o más fuerza que él.

Harry sabía que la relación entre ellos se estaba deteriorando, pero al menos le quedaban sus pequeños para mantenerlos unidos.

Aunque no por mucho más tiempo…

-_Unos días más tarde_-

Cada día que pasaba, Ginny se preocupaba más por el bienestar de su familia. Sentía que en cualquier momento todo se vendría a abajo. Harry regresaba cada vez más tarde del ministerio, así como también más estresado. Lily había entrado en los terribles dos años, por lo que exigía mucha atención y eso ponía a Albus terriblemente celoso, volviéndolo un niño molesto y caprichoso. Y para colmo de males, James sólo empeoraba las cosas con sus travesuras.

Por esas razones, Ginny procuraba acabar sus labores en El Profeta lo más pronto posible. Con la situación como se encontraba, debía pasar más tiempo con su familia, intentando que todo fuese bien. O al menos fingiendo que lo estaba. Pero cuando su jefe, por primera vez en lo que iba trabajando allí, se había acercado a pedirle que se quedase a terminar un artículo que necesitaba de urgencia, ella no había podido negarse.

Encerrada en su oficina, completamente pendiente del amarillento pergamino que se desplegaba en su escritorio, Ginny no conseguía pensar en nada más. Siquiera había notado que dos pares de ojos la observaban desde la oscuridad, aguardando el momento oportuno para atacar. Y jamás hubiera pensado que aquel día no volvería a su casa, ni temprano ni tarde.

—_¡Desmaius! _

-_Esa misma noche_-

Eran las tres de la madruga cuando Harry finalmente llegó a casa. Fue a la cocina por algo de comer, pero no encontró ningún resto de la cena de esa noche, así que tomó un pedazo de pan y un vaso de leche. Y aún con este sin terminar, subió al cuarto, ansioso por lanzarse en el colchón y dormir. Pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver el cuarto vacío y la cama hecha. Corrió a las habitaciones de los niños, pero estas estaban tan solitarias como la suya.

Y Harry entró en pánico. Comenzó a cavilar miles de posibilidades que explicaban la ausencia de Ginny y sus hijos, pero ninguna terminaba por cerrarle. Igual y se había enfadado tanto con él que había decidido marcharse y llevarse a los niños. No, Ginny jamás haría eso.

No…

—¡Harry! –el nombrado se volteó asustad, tomando rápidamente su varita y apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz–. Soy yo, Arthur. He estado buscándote. Fui al ministerio y me dijeron que acababas de salir.

—Señor Weasley, ¿ocurrió algo? –con un agitación de varita, las luces se encendieron y se encontró frente a un ojeroso y despeinado Arthur Weasley. Llevaba su bata llena de hollín y en sus manos el saco de Ginny–. ¿Usted sabe algo de Ginny? Dígame, por favor.

—A eso vengo, Harry. Se suponía que Ginny vendría por los niños a las ocho, pero ya ves la hora que es. Con Molly pensamos que se habría quedado trabajando hasta tarde, les dimos de cenar a los niños y los mandamos a dormir hasta que su madre llegara. Esperamos una lechuza, algo, pero no recibimos nada. Molly comenzó a desesperarse y me mandó a la oficina. Cuando llegué, me dijeron que Ginny ya no estaba y que suponían que se había marchado por alguna emergencia, pues había dejado el trabajo a medio hacer…

El señor Weasley continuó hablando, pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado, con Ginny, su Ginny. La mujer que él amaba estaba desaparecida, ¡y todo por su culpa! Finalmente, ella tenía razón. Había abandonado a su familia y aquellas eran las consecuencias…

Pero él lo remediaría. Descubriría lo que le había sucedido a Ginny y abandonaría el puesto de ministro, sin importar lo que sucediese. Primero estaba su familia, y ya no importaba lo tarde que lo hubiese notado, el error estaba hecho y debía repararlo.

**...**

Ginny despertó en medio de una oscura habitación, recostada en el frío suelo de madera. La espalda le dolía al igual que su pie izquierdo, y al observarlo, notó que se encontraba encadenado a una tubería cercana. A su alrededor sólo había cajas, baúles y algunos cuadros viejos. Quiso gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Lo más probable era que le hubiesen lanzando un hechizo silenciador.

A pesar de intentar mantener la calma y centrarse en cómo conseguir salir de allí, lo único en que lograba pensar era en como había terminado en aquel cuarto, sola e inmovilizada. Repasaba cada segundo en su cabeza, pero no conseguía que aquello tuviera sentido. No recordaba que alguien la hubiese estado siguiendo, u observando. Lo último que su mente había almacenado era encontrarse en su oficina de El Profeta, terminando un artículo para su sección.

—_¡LO PROMETISTE!_

Ginny se sobresaltó al oír aquel grito furioso. La voz osca sonaba casi como un gruñido. Nerviosa, echó un vistazo por la habitación en busca de una puerta o hasta una ventana tapiada, de donde pudiera venir aquella voz. Pero entre tanta oscuridad, la búsqueda fue en vano. Mas, luego, un golpe seco y algunos pasos delataron la proveniencia del grito; aquella persona estaba justo bajo sus pies.

Con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad y a punto de salirse de su pecho, Ginny pegó la oreja al suelo.

—_Tú nos lo prometiste, desgraciado –_aquella voz era distinta, todo lo contrario a la anterior. Era seseante y parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de emoción. Sin duda alguna, aquella era mucho más intimidante que la del otro hombre–. _Habíamos acordado cien galeones por el trabajo. Yo no soy el que está cambiando las cosas aquí, pequeño hombrecito. Mi parte ya está hecha, ahora eres tú el que tiene que cumplir con la suya. _

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Yo les daré el dinero, ¡se los juro! –_y un nuevo personaje hacia acto de presencia en aquella absurda historia.

—_¡NO JURES EN VANO! –_la primera voz volvió a hacer oír en el piso superior e hizo vibrar las maderas del suelo.

Ginny oyó un golpe seco y luego un débil quejido.

Con más urgencia que antes, la pelirroja comenzó a buscar una salida. Intentaba enfocar algo en aquella asfixiante oscuridad mientras tironeaba las cadenas en un intento de liberar su pie. Sabía que era inútil buscar su varita, pues era obvio que se la habían quitado. Hasta era posible que continuara en su escritorio dentro de la oficina.

_Merlín, por favor… ayúdame… _

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Sólo quería salir de allí, no lo podía soportar. Desde pequeña tenía aquella fobia a quedarse encerrada, cuando sus hermanos decían jugar con ella y terminaban por confinarla en alguna de las habitaciones de la Madriguera. Y no era por el hecho de quedarse sola y posiblemente a oscuras, sino de pasar a depender de alguien, de aquella persona que si llegaba al cerrojo, que tenía la tanto la posibilidad de aprisionarla como de encarcelarla.

Cuando eso sucedía, Ginny se volvía vulnerable. Y lo detestaba.

—_Vendremos mañana por los galeones, hombrecito. Y te convendrá que esté todo –_acto seguido, un portazo volvió a hacer temblar los cimientos.

Ginny se preguntó que estaría sucediendo abajo. Por lo que había oído, los dos matones se habían marchado, dejando al tercer hombre golpeado en la planta inferior. Con suerte, se encontraba lo suficientemente herido como para que ella pudiese escapar.

Pero sus pensamientos pronto se vieron opacados por unos pasos apresurados. El repiqueteo en la madera se oía cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente una portezuela se abrió en el suelo y de allí emergió una cabeza.

Ginny retrocedió asustada. Siquiera podía distinguir el rostro de la persona, pues solo conseguía ver la silueta entre tanta oscuridad. Aparentemente, el secuestrador se había encargado de apagar las luces del primer piso también.

—Cálmate. No planeo hacerte daño.

Era un hombre. Y su maldito secuestrador.

El miedo y la desesperación de Ginny fueron sustituidos por una ira incalculable y en un ataque de furia le lanzó un paquete que encontró por allí cerca. La recorrían unas impetuosas ganas de insultarlo y golpearlo, y lanzarle un _mocomurciélago_, tal y como hacía en sus tiempos de juventud. Pero no tenía voz, ni varita y hasta se encontraba encadenada. Completamente sometida.

—Pues bien. Si tú quieres comportarte así, será cosa tuya –espetó el hombre, ofendido. Y aquel modo solo consiguió molestar más a Ginny–. La cosa no es contigo, pero aun así te necesito. Más tarde te subiré algo de comida.

Ginny gritó en silencio por primera vez en su vida. Se sintió fuerte y a la vez desvalida por primera vez en su vida. Y experimentó odio e intriga por una misma persona, por primera vez en su vida.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Harry caminaba en su oficina de un lado al otro, tal y como un león enjaulado. Si continuaba así, las suelas de sus zapatos terminarían por deshacerse, pero era lo único con lo que conseguía calmar la ansiedad. A miles de kilómetros, en Azkaban, los Aurores interrogaban a los mortífagos encarcelados en un intento de conseguir información sobre el paradero de su esposa. Pero él no podía encontrarse allí. Debía quedarse en su estúpida oficina en el Ministerio de Magia. Según sus antiguos compañeros, él sólo estorbaría.

En la silla frente a su escritorio, Ron lloraba y se aferraba a Hermione, quien intentaba consolarlo.

—Tranquilo, Ron. Ginny estará bien.

Harry quería ir a abrazar a sus amigos también, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Siquiera sabía cómo calmarse a sí mismo, mucho menos como llorar. Tenía la garganta seca y los ojos vidriosos, y no conseguía soltar una sola lágrima.

—Fue por mi culpa… todo es mi culpa… –balbuceaba para sí.

—Harry, no digas estupideces –lo reprendió Hermione–. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Ginny fue secuestrada, y no fuiste tú quien lo hizo.

—Aún no lo sabemos –acotó Ron, entre sollozos–. No sé qué más puede haber pasado, pero nada nos asegura que haya sido secuestrada.

Hermione le dedicó a Ron una mirada compasiva y decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Ella estaba segura de que Ginny había sido secuestrada, pues todo apuntaba a que sí, pero si aquello empeoraba el estado de su esposo, prefería mantener la boca cerrada.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del despacho y Harry fue corriendo a abrir. Era Bennett Binns, uno de los Aurores recién ingresados al cuartel.

—Buenos días, señor ministro –el muchacho tragó en seco al ver la mirada apremiante que le dirigió Harry y prefirió continuar–. Hemos interrogado a los mortífagos, los sobornamos e incluso les dimos _veritaserum_ sin que lo notasen. Pero todos aseguran que no saben nada. Y no sólo a ellos los interrogamos, también a los trabajadores de El Profeta. Queremos descartar cualquier posibilidad y… señor ministro, me han mandado por usted. También quieren interrogarlo.

Ron se levantó enfurecido detrás de él, botando la silla al suelo.

—¡Eso es una ridiculez! Harry jamás le haría daño a mi hermana –explotó el pelirrojo, acercándose amenazadoramente al pequeño muchacho.

—Si no tiene nada que ocultar, no habrá problemas –contraatacó Binns, sacando valentía de donde no la tenía.

Ron iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Harry intervino.

—Cálmate, Ron. Iré.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y siquiera volteó a ver a sus amigos. Se dejó guiar por Bennett hacia las mazmorras del ministerio y Harry creyó que lo llevarían a los tribunales del Wizengamot, pero siguieron de largo hasta entrar en una pequeña habitación al fondo del corredor. Tenía las paredes de piedra y una antorcha en cada una de ellas. En el centro del cuarto, una mesa con tres sillas, las cuales dos de ellas estaban ocupadas.

—Siéntese, ministro. Por favor –indicó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

—Charles, me conoces. Puedes tutearme.

—Prefiero mantener el protocolo –replicó, observando severamente a la mujer a su lado, quien parecía reacia a hablar–. Clary…

—Me niego. ¡Es Harry, por Merlín!

—Clary…

—Charles, ¿es qué no ves quién es? Trabajaste con él años, sabes que es un hombre honesto. Incluso es nuestro Ministro de Magia.

—¡Clary!

—Bien –bufó la mujer–. Tómese esto, señor Potter. Es de vital importancia para su testimonio.

Clary le pasó un vaso de plástico en el que había un líquido similar al agua. Harry lo bebió sin dudarlo y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, sentándose al mismo tiempo en la silla frente a los dos Aurores.

—Señor Potter, ¿dónde se encontraba usted en el presunto momento de la desaparición de su mujer? –inquirió Clary.

—Aquí en el ministerio, terminando de ver unos archivos.

—Y dígame, ministro, ¿Cuándo llegó a casa, su esposa se encontraba allí? –esta vez fue el turno de Charles para hablar.

—No, ni ella ni los niños. Me preocupé mucho. Creí que me había abandonado. Pero entonces llegó el señor Weasley y comenzó a… a decirme cosas que volvieron está situación totalmente diferente. Habiendo sido Auror, relaciono datos que para otros pueden pasar desapercibidos, muy rápidamente.

Ambos Aurores se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, señor Potter. Es claro que usted es inocente –anunció Clary, haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

—La señorita Higgins tiene razón. Tampoco creí que fuera culpable, pero ya sabe cómo son las cosas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que solo se escucharon los carraspeos de Bennett, quien se encontraba apostado en la puerta.

—Harry –lo llamó Clary–, encontraremos a Ginny. Ya verás.

—Sí. Con Clary estuvimos pensando que tal vez haya sido alguien de la oposición que quiere amedrentarte. Así es la política. La gente de los grandes cargos siempre está en peligro –agregó Charles.

Alguien de la oposición… Aquello no lo había pensado. Aun así, le resultaba extraño. ¿Podría la desaparición de Ginny estar relacionada con su cargo de ministro? Si era así, aquella era otra razón para renunciar a ese maldito cargo.

—No obstante, continuaremos con los mortífagos. Después de todo, ellos siempre encuentran una nueva forma de mentir –objetó Clary.

Pero ninguno de los tres se imaginaba lo cerca que se encontraba de ellos el secuestrador. Ni lo cerca que se encontraba Harry de descubrirlo. Charles Mason sólo le había dado el disparador.

-_Días después_-

Ginny había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero estaba segura de que llevaba más de dos horas intentando librarse de la cadena que la apresaba a aquel caño de agua. Y aunque ahora había luz –pues era de día y esta se colaba por las rendijas del techo y también del suelo–, no conseguía encontrar forma de soltar aquella cadena de Morgana. Lo más probable era que la hubiesen encantado, y ella sin varita no podía hacer mucho.

Exhausta, se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a espiar hacia abajo. Tenía días con la misma rutina. Despertaba en la mañana, intentaba liberarse y, al no poder hacerlo, ponía su atención en el piso inferior. Allí sólo veía una alfombra, una mesita de té y dos sofás de un cuerpo. Pero siempre esperaba que apareciese su secuestrador para poder identificarlo, en el caso remoto de conocerlo. Más tarde volvía a la cadena y finalmente recibía su comida, unos momentos antes de que el cansancio terminara por vencerla.

Unos golpes cercanos le hicieron incorporarse y, de la trampilla que conducía al resto de la casa, salió un hombre con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro. Ginny únicamente podía ver sus labios y unos brillantes ojos color miel.

—Ni creas que me verás allí abajo. No soy idiota.

La pelirroja no pudo contestar, pues continuaba con el encantamiento silenciador. Aun así, le dedicó un gesto bastante obsceno con el dedo.

—Eres atrevida. ¿Sabes qué? Te dejaré hablar, me interesa oírte. Después de todo nadie te escuchará si gritas –Ginny volvió a realizar el mismo gesto y el secuestrador, soltando una carcajada, sacó una varita de su bolsillo trasero y la agitó con un movimiento elegante.

—¿¡Entonces por qué, maldito infeliz, me has lanzado esa mierda si el problema no era que grite!?

El hombre no podía parar de reírse y aquello sólo conseguía enfurecer más a Ginny, que soltaba improperios contra él. Hasta que finalmente ambos consiguieron calmarse. El secuestrador se había sentado en el suelo, con los pies colgando por la trampilla y observaba a Ginny con sorna.

—Tu esposo te está buscando. Todos, de hecho. Pero a él se lo nota desesperado –comentó el hombre, ya harto de tanto silencio.

Ginny no comprendía nada. Se suponía que aquel hombre la odiase y la tratase de lo peor. ¡Era su secuestrador, joder! No su amigo. Si bien aquello de sentarse a conversar con ella no había sucedido en todos los días que llevaba allí encerrada, él nunca había tenido un mal trato con ella. Siempre le daba un plato abundante de comida y algunas veces hasta le deseaba las buenas noches.

Al parecer, el hombre hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho que aquello no iba con ella.

—¿Por qué me tienes aquí? –inquirió de repente, llamando la atención del hombre.

—Voy a negociar con tu marido. Pero primero quiero que sufra el infeliz. Necesito que por una vez en la vida, sienta lo que es perder… Quiero que su vida deje de ser perfecta –la mirada de maniático que se apoderó de su secuestrador debió aterrorizar a Ginny, pero, por alguna extraña razón, aquel hombre no podía atemorizarla en lo más mínimo.

—En verdad debes hacer un viaje a la realidad si crees que la vida de Harry es perfecta –escupió Ginny.

El hombre la observó con asombro, pero pronto se recompuso.

—Él me quitó todo, siempre. Y esto ha sido el colmo. Tú no tienes una idea lo que yo he luchado para ganar un lugar como postulante para Ministro de la Magia, y luego simplemente me tacharon de la lista y lo pusieron a él… Tal vez su vida no fue perfecta durante su juventud, pero ahora cree que tiene derecho a pasar sobre todos por ser "El salvador del mundo mágico" –se notaba el rencor en sus palabras, el veneno del que estaban impregnadas. Ginny incluso llegó a sentir pena por el hombre, pero fue tan fugaz que se convenció de que jamás sucedió–. Por su culpa casi no fui a Hogwarts y jamás destaqué en nada. Por su culpa perdí a un amigo y no fui Jefe de Aurores. Y por su culpa no tuve ni oportunidad de ser Ministro de Magia. Tampoco es que vaya a asesinarlo, sólo quiero que sufra una mísera parte de todo lo que yo sufrí. Y me dará el cargo de ministro, ya verás…

Ginny quedó mareada con tanta información. Creía saber quién era ese hombre.

—¿Seamus?

Con ojos desorbitados, su secuestrador saltó sobre ella y se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando a la vista el desesperado rostro de su viejo amigo.

—Júrame que jamás lo dirás. ¡Júramelo! –gritó contra su rostro.

—Calma, Seamus, calma… Tú eres mi amigo, yo te ayudaré –Ginny lo abrazó, en una treta que él no notaría.

Y mientras Seamus correspondía con fuerza el abrazo y lloraba desconsoladamente contra su hombro, Ginny tomaba la varita de su bolsillo trasero.

**...**

Harry irrumpió con brutalidad en su oficina y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papales que ya había descartado a la basura. Necesitaba conseguir con urgencia aquella lista que le había dado Shacklebolt, él estaba seguro de que la respuesta a la desaparición de Ginny estaba allí. Los demás Aurores perdían el tiempo buscándola con los mortífagos, ella había sido secuestrada por alguien mucho más cercano.

Finalmente, en el fondo del cubo de basura, consiguió lo que buscaba: un arrugado pergamino escrito con tinta negra. En este se encontraban los nombres de todos los postulantes a Ministro de la Magia originales. Sólo eran tres, pues Shacklebolt no había querido que fuese ni uno más. Pero al ver que ninguno de los que habían aspirado al puesto le generaba confianza, acudió a él. Mas, el actual ministro tuvo que hacer espacio para que pudiese entrar entre los tres postulantes, eliminando al que él creía menos apto para el trabajo.

Y allí se encontraba la respuesta, en aquel nombre que se encontraba tachado en la lista.

—Seamus Finnigan –susurró para sí. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la angustia opacó cualquier sentimiento de odio.

Aquel hombre había sido su amigo. Le resultaba imposible imaginárselo haciendo aquello, traicionándolo de semejante forma. Pero la dura experiencia le hizo responderse que sí era posible que aquellos actos completamente desleales e inhumanos existiesen, pues también había sido un amigo de sus padres quien los había delatado y entregado a una muerte segura.

Harry arrojó el papel con fuerza hacia la nada y se frotó los ojos, dispuesto a borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Se incorporó y sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió a las chimeneas del Ministerio, dispuesto a aparecerse en la casa de Finnigan y descubrir si realmente era él quien había secuestrado a su esposa. Una vez en el Atrio, se metió en la primera chimenea desocupada y pensó en aquella humilde casa en las afueras de Londres. Pronto se vio envuelto en una llamarada verde la vista del ministerio desapareció ante sus ojos.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, se encontró en el interior de una casa rural. Todo era de madera. Frente a él, una escalera dirigía al piso superior, dónde solo había dos habitaciones y un baño. Al costado de la chimenea, un juego de sillones rodeaba una pequeña mesita de té. Más allá, la puerta de salida, junto la que había un perchero y un paragüero. Una ventana bastante grande de cortinas blancas iluminaba la estancia y al otro lado había un arco sin puerta que daba a la cocina. Era bastante acogedora, eso no se podía negar.

—¿Quién eres tú? –una mujer lo apuntaba con su varita desde la cocina. Era bajita, de cara redonda y cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules refulgían con miedo. Detrás de ella, una niña de melena rubia y pecas sobre la nariz lo observaba notablemente asustada.

—Lamento mucho irrumpir así, señora, pero estoy desesperado –masculló Harry, sintiendo sus ojos inundarse de nueva cuenta–. Necesito que me diga dónde está su marido.

—Yo lo conozco, mami –exclamó la niña, llamando la atención de ambos adultos–. Él es Harry Potter, ¡Él héroe, mami, el héroe!

La niña salió corriendo de su refugio y se acercó a él, mostrándole una adorable sonrisa desdentada.

—Soy Cathy –la niña le tendió su pequeña mano, la que él aceptó al tiempo que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos–. Mi hermano Chris te adora, pero mi papi lo castigó por hacerlo.

—¡Cathy, calla! –exclamó la mujer, tomando a la niña de la otra mano y arrastrándola de vuelta a la cocina–. Váyase, por favor.

—Señora, debe ayudarme. Dígame dónde está su marido… se lo ruego.

—Cathy, cariño, ve arriba –la niña asintió y, luego de despedirse agitando su mano, corrió hacia las escaleras–. ¿Qué es lo que quiere con él? Ya le has quitado su puesto como ministro, también como Jefe de Aurores, ¡todo de acomodado!

—Él tiene a mi esposa –gimoteó Harry, dejándose caer en el suelo–. Yo le doy lo que él quiera pero que me la devuelva, por favor… Mis hijos… ellos la extrañan demasiado. Yo la extraño demasiado.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que él la tiene, eh? ¿¡Qué!? –la mujer comenzaba a exaltarse y cada vez se acercaba más a él.

Harry levantó la mirada del suelo y la clavó en la de la esposa de quien solía ser su amigo.

—Exactamente que él cree que yo le quité todo, y que es momento es momento de que él me quite algo a mí.

La mujer lo observó por unos momentos en completo silencio y, de un segundo a otro, se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry se incorporó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña que, lejos de correrlo, aferró su mano entre las suyas.

—No le hagas daño, por favor. No te lo lleves. Yo te diré dónde está pero no lo encierres, por favor. ¡Por favor! –la desesperación con la que hablaba quebró aún más a Harry, quien sólo pudo asentir rendido. La mujer se sorbió la nariz y, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, agregó:–. Hace unos días, Seamus me contó todo lo que planeaba. Le dije que si lo hacía, no me vería más ni a mí ni a los niños, pero él me aseguró que me amaba y que todo esto nos traería una mejor vida –la mujer se detuvo para reír amargamente y continuó–. Así que sólo dejé que lo hiciera. Les prometió no-sé-cuántos galeones a unos delincuentes para que hicieran el trabajo sucio y luego sacaría provecho de ti. Tendrías que renunciar a tu puesto como ministro y asegurárselo a él –el llanto la venció y tuvo que volver a detener su relato–. Ahora que lo digo todo suena tan descabellado… no sé cómo siquiera se le pudo ocurrir. Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo dígame dónde la tiene –la ansiedad comenzaba a vencer a la paciencia y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de allí e ir por Ginny.

—Están en una cabaña en Lynmouth & The Valley of Rocks.

—¿Dónde está la cabaña?

—Bastante de lejos del puerto, sobre un acantilado.

Harry se desesperó. Necesitaba más detalles, pero sabía que no los conseguiría. Se despidió de la mujer lo más rápido que le fue posible y, luego de volverle a asegurar que no le haría daño a Seamus, desapareció con aquellos pocos datos dando vueltas por la cabeza, rogando en silencio porque fuese suficiente.

Una vez en su nuevo destino, supo que se encontraba en el lugar correcto sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Oía en la lejanía las olas romper contra las rocas y la brisa marina le traía un aroma salado que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Estaba seguro de que si se hubiese encontrado en otra situación, aquello le resultaría de lo más gratificante.

Pero cuando su vista enfocó lo que realmente buscaba, cualquier pensamiento bueno se esfumó; a unos cuantos metros, casi en el borde del acantilado, se encontraba aquella cabaña.

A la vieja construcción sólo quedaban rastros lastimosos de la pintura blanca que alguna vez la había cubierto y la madera de la que estaba hecha se notaba algo podrida, aunque lo suficientemente bien como para continuar de pie. Las ventanas se encontraban tan sucias que no se veía el interior y los escalones de la entrada, quebrados. Cualquier persona que pasase por ahí pensaría que aquella choza no contaba con ningún habitante. Pero él bien sabía que no era así.

Se acercó corriendo. No tenía más tiempo que perder. Ni siquiera echó un vistazo al panorama antes de entrar en la casa, él sólo derribó la puerta y pasó haciendo el mayor estruendo de su vida.

Pero olvidó sacar la varita y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, alguien le había propinado un puñetazo.

—¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí, maldito!? –gritó Finnigan, mientras volvía a lanzársele encima.

Harry intentaba devolverle los golpes, pero no era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Aun así, la pelea continuó. En un momento perdido entre tantos golpes, Harry creyó oír a Ginny llamándolo, pero pensó que sólo sería una ilusión auditiva, una jugarreta de su mente. Y entonces, la oportunidad de vencer se dio por sí sola: Seamus trastabilló con la alfombra y en la vorágine cayó al suelo. Harry le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, abriéndole una herida sobre la ceja y dejándolo mareado por unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que pudiese tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y estamparlo contra la pared.

Ya entonces, acorralado como lo tenía contra el muro, sabía que Seamus no tendría escapatoria. Podía ver el odio y el rencor reflejado en sus ojos claros, así como también el miedo y la desesperanza. Harry no reconocía a su viejo amigo en aquella mirada. No sabía dónde había quedado aquel muchacho bromista y divertido, que cometía errores pero siempre aprendía de ellos. Aquel hombre le era tan ajeno, que incluso no era capaz de sentir el dolor de una amistad perdida.

Podía ver con claridad y sin remordimientos la sangre que brotaba del corte en su frente y se abría paso entre la mugre de su rostro. Su cabello rubio –antes engominado y bien peinado hacia atrás– ahora no era más que greñas pegadas a su cráneo debido al sudor. Y su traje de segunda mano estaba hecho jirones –Harry suponía que ni él ni su traje se encontraban mucho mejor–.

—Mi familia peleará por mí. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –La voz estrangulada de Seamus golpeó de pronto contra sus oídos y lo hizo sentirse mareado. Retumbaba en su cabeza y las palabras se le hacían lejanas, como si no estuvieran dirigidas a él, sino a alguien más allá.

Harry soltó una mano del cuello de su antiguo compañero y la apoyó en la pared, en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a algo más sólido, algo que no le permitiera caer. Respiraba con irregularidad al igual que Finnigan y tenía la asfixiante sensación de que uno de los dos no saldría vivo de allí. Y aunque su varita chisporroteaba en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, Harry no se atrevía a sacarla.

—Yo no sé qué es lo que hará tu familia, Seamus, pero ahora debo ser yo quien pelee por la mía.

—¡Pues mátame, entonces! ¡Anda, mátame! Acaba conmigo… –la mirada enloquecida de Seamus lo inquietó, pues no coincidía con su gesto rendido. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus castaños ojos y amenazaban con caer.

Harry tomó su varita con mano temblorosa y le apuntó. No iba a matarle, claro que no. Él no era un asesino. El simple hecho de imaginarse la situación le daba nauseas. La idea era desmayarlo, petrificarlo o…

—¡_Avada Kedavra! _

Una luz verde pasó frente a él y lo cegó por completo. Cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Los gritos de personas desconocidas le perforaban el tímpano y un peso muerto cayó sobre él.

No quiso abrir los ojos… no pudo abrir los ojos…

-_Un día después-_

Harry despertó recostado en una dura cama de sábanas blancas. A su lado, había una pequeña mesita de madera con una botella de vidrio oscuro y una cuchara. Del resto de la habitación lo aislaban unas cortinas verdes que parecían de baño. Se notaba a la legua que se encontraba en un hospital, probablemente en San Mungo.

Pero había algo más: al lado de su cama y en un banquillo cada uno, Ron y Hermione dormitaban contra el colchón.

—Ron… Her-Hermione… –balbuceó a duras penas.

Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados y se lanzaron sobre él. Hermione casi logró que dejase de respirar.

—¿Qué pasó conmigo?

—Con todos, Harry –señaló Hermione–. Seamus está muerto y Ginny…

Su mundo se vino abajo. Esperaba la peor noticia. Su Ginny no podía estar muerta, no… ella no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

—¡NO! –exclamó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama.

—Cálmate, ella está bien. Pero… fue quien mató a Seamus. La juzgarán en los Tribunales del Wizengamot en unos días.

Ron arrojó la botella al suelo al oír aquellas palabras de Hermione.

—¡Ronald! No hagas eso. Nos sacarán de aquí –recriminó la castaña–. Sal a tomar aire, haz el favor.

Su amigo bufó, con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas, y salió presuroso del pequeño cubículo, enredándose con la cortina.

—La esposa de Seamus está destruida y los pequeños no paran de preguntar por su padre. ¿Sabes? No creo que él se mereciera morir. El poder ciega a las personas. Imagínate a alguien que lo desea pero le es imposible llegar a él; lo vuelve loco. Pero comprendo a Ginny –aclaró rápidamente–. Ella sólo se defendió, y te defendió Harry.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—En la Madriguera con los niños.

—Quiero verla –exigió.

—No es momento, Harry. Ya tendrás tiempo de verla –negó Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla–. Descansa ahora.

Harry se recostó en la cama, viendo a su amiga desaparecer por el mismo lugar que Ron. Y luego simplemente se largó a llorar. Había destruido a su familia. Ya nada quedaba de ella. No sabía que le diría a sus hijos, ni como se disculparía con su esposa. Él mismo había acabado con su felicidad, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

_-Tres días más tarde-_

Harry se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera con un pesado picaporte de hierro. Hacía más de diez años que no pisaba aquel lugar y lo que menos quería era volver a verlo. Pero debía entrar y superar sus miedos, tal y como lo había hecho a los quince años, y más tarde a los diecisiete. De hecho, debería haber estado allí hacía como una hora, pero no le había dado el alma para hacerlo; hacía unos pocos minutos, había terminado el juicio contra su esposa, y la habían declarado culpable. No obstante, había tenido en cuenta que el asesinato había sido a modo de defensa y la condenaron a tan solo tres años en Azkaban, siendo esta la condena mínima.

El último juez salió de la mazmorra y dejó la puerta entreabierta, permitiendo a Harry ver dentro. En una silla en medio de la sala, se encontraba su esposa, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Aquella mujer no parecía Ginny en lo más mínimo. Ni su cabello pelirrojo brillaba de la forma usual, ahora se encontraba completamente apagado.

Caminó hacia ella con paso vacilante y se detuvo a sus espaldas.

—Vete, Harry –el tono derrotado que utilizó sólo le confirmo a Potter que aquella no era su esposa. Ya no quedaba nada de ella.

—No, no me iré. Lo siento, Ginny… en verdad lo siento –gimoteó Harry, acercándose más a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro. Pero Ginny la corrió enseguida.

—No me toques, vete…

—¿Por qué lo mataste? –inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—¡Para salvarte, Harry! ¡Para salvar tu maldito pellejo! ¡Y no debí, sí! Pero yo… no lo sé… –Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero Harry podía oír con toda claridad los sollozos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos. Harry siquiera notó que lloraba hasta que sintió algo caliente deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—¿Harry? –Ginny levantó la vista y clavó sus enrojecidos ojos castaños en los verdes de él.

—¿Sí, Ginny?

—Quiero el divorcio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ambición... es la última enfermedad de las mentes nobles."- <strong>James Matthew Barrie.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura. Ahora sí me despido.<p>

¡Saludos! Y hasta pronto...


End file.
